Daddy Dwayne
by ToxicSweetHart
Summary: Lost and hoping to find her father Nyx goes looking for him with only a 15 year old photo. What will she do when she meets him and he hasn't aged? Is she more like him than she knows? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Cold, very very cold... Why am I cold?

I opened my eyes to reveal that I was laying behind a dumpster covered only by my old, ratty, leather jacket. I stood and Looked around surveying my surroundings.

Oh yea I remember now...

_*Flashback*_

_ "Nyx just drop it, your dad didn't want you then why would he want you now?" my friend (if that's what you could call her) Jill threw in her two cents as I packed. Her consistent nagging bored and annoyed my all at once, what a multitasker._

_ "I don't know Jill, I really don't but I have to try don't I?" I questioned her not once looking up from my clothes choosing what to bring with me in my messenger bag. I cotinued my reasoning with her, "And besides if I stay here I'm better off dead. You and I both know that I'm not happy here, so why not try for happiness you know?" I asked looking up. She huffed and flopped down begrudgingly on her squeaky mattress._

_ "This is insane." she proclaimed to me from where she lie, her objections doing little to nothing to stop me. "I mean you have a fifteen year old photograph and the name of a city. How far do you think that will get you?" she asked me. I zipped my bag up and she stood. I looked her square in the eyes and told her,_

_ "Far enough," and I smiled despite my nerves telling her to let Squirt know I'll miss her. And like that I was gone from the crappy foster home on my way to Santa Carla looking for my father, a father who may have very well moved away, aged and looked completely different, or on the other hand he could still live there and could be easily identifiable. I just have to risk it._

_*End*Flashback*_

I have been in Santa Carla for just over 13 hours and I have yet to start searching for my father mainly because I needed some well deserved sleep, I got up and looked in the trash can looking for a scrap or something, anything to eat. Yes a major flaw in my great escape had been food. I kind of forgot to bring it and not fun eating dumpster snacks, no matter how appealing that sounds...sarcasm Obvious sarcasm... As I'm digging a boy who looked a year or two younger than me came up to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to him expectant of him to speak. He handed me a 20 dollar bill and pointed to a lady standing by a car and a man asking for directions.

"My mom said to buy yourself a meal," he smiled really pleased with himself. I almost rejected the money, and I almost told him about my no hand outs policy but right then my stomach betrayed me as I thought of food and drink I could enjoy with this newly found treasure. I just smiled and excepted in the end. I decided to save the meal money for later when I really needed it. I then pulled my jacket over my shoulders and I walked around the boardwalk and began my quest for my father. I first walked up to a group of teenagers not expecting much from them but not knowing where to start my questioning I asked a blonde boy with liberty spikes about the picture. He brushed me off and kept walking heading for an arcade or something. His friends just laughed. I kept walking and I began to question others who just brushed me off as well. I had no idea why everyone around here took a missing person questioning so lightly, well not until I passed by a billboard that held what looked to be hundreds of missing posters, and the occasional UFO poster.

"That might have something to do with it," I mumbled to myself as I walked away from the poster. I put the picture in my pocket and my stomach growled. I decided now is a good time for food as it is getting dark so I can have a nice dinner. I walked around, not looking for anything in particular when quaint little Chinese place caught my eye. I walked up to it the money burning a hole in my pocket as I thought of the lo mien and egg rolls and the fortune cookies, god how I love fortune cookies. I walked inside and I walked up to the lady at the cash register and ordered. While the man in the back cooked my food I decided to ask the lady about my dad, maybe she knows him. As I dug through my pocket a man no older than 20 walked up to the counter and order his food. I glanced at him long enough to notice he was staring at me, his grayish green eyes scanning my entire body. I noticed he had long, curly, blonde hair and a patched jacket, and he was wearing chaps? Such an odd combination of clothing but the pulled it off. I finally got the photo out and held it up to the lady and asked her,

"Excuse me could you possibly identify this man? I need to find him." she looked up for just a second and then looked back down to her nails filing them while shaking her head in disinterest and confirmation. I saw the blonde leaning over to see the picture so I turned to him.

"What about you? I really need to find hi-" I was cut off by him as he said,

"Yeah, Dwayne, of course I know him he's like my brother."

I looked to him with excitement in my eyes as I tried to keep my cool.

"Can you take me to him? I'd really like to meet, Dwayne?" I asked unsure if I got his name right.

"Sure why not, I'm Marko by the way." he told me as the lady handed us our food. I grabbed the bag and followed Marko outside. I asked,

"Do you mind if I eat first, I haven't eaten in a while actually."

He shrugged and sat down on a bench where I joined him. I opened my food and almost melted. I tried to eat as lady like as possible, completely aware of the guy beside me, but it's hard to when the food is just sitting there all for me.

I quietly finished and he led me to a bike where he strapped his food on this basket thing on the back and helped me on. The bike jumped to life underneath me and my nerves got the better of me as I scooted closer this guy, startled. We raced into the night, hopefully to my father.

****Please review and tell me what you think! Should I add on? Make it a two-shot or an actually story? Just an idea I've had for a while, message me telling me what you think and if requested I'll add a bio(looks personality etc.)******


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated in forever...litterally How many months? Well anyway I kind of fell in love with supernatural and out of love with lost boys but you don't care about that so onto the story

Fog enveloped me as we rode faster and faster across the darkly lit beach. I could almost taste the salt in the air as we rode on through the night, the ocean now only a background sound as we disappeared under a boardwalk. We rode farther away from the beach and below docks until we reached a patch of woods. We bounced on the bike as the terrain got rough and I felt the sting of something wooden on my arms as twigs snapped at us through a forest of some sort. A heavy fog enveloped us and I began to loose sight. Maybe going with this man who said he knew 'Dwayne' wasn't such a good idea. I mean, what kind of name is Dwayne anyway? This guy probably made it up on the spot and was riding me on the back of his bike to my death. My mind silenced as the fog lifted and I could see again. My eyes widened as signs that read 'Danger' and 'Do Not Enter' screamed at us to stop but forward we went. My killer halted the biked suddenly and I nearly flew off, crashing into the back of him causing him to stir and steady me with himself. Marko caught me by surprise when he erupted in laughter, probably at how clumsy I was, which wouldn't surprise me. He unstrapped his food and walked ahead of me beckoning me to follow. Follow I did into this cavernous place, clothed in danger and mystery. I was confused and scared shitless. Marko was amused still, but pretty much silent leading me to my death as I was convinced.

I saw a light up ahead, shimmering and dancing across the cave walls. My candle in the window, because walking this uneven path in the dark was becoming quite annoying for me, but Marko did nothing but laugh. I could see now as we went forward it was a fire lighting up the cave. Marko put his arm around my should still balancing the food on his other arm. He led me forward and bellowed into the cave,

"Feeding time!" His voice echoing a bit. We walked into a dimly lit room with a busted up fountain in the middle. The Jim Morrison poster hung crooked on a wall and Aerosmith played loudly in the background. I looked around and saw to more blondes in the room. One had a lions mane and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey Marko, whose the babe?" he asked walking toward me. I just stood still not know what to do. Marko handed out the food and looked down at me. His face scrunched up in a way as if he had smelt something that came out of the back end of a skunk.

"I don't know," he replied still looking to me confused. He continued, " but she said she knew Dwayne so I thought I might bring her along."

Suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I hadn't seen before. It shifted and perked up. I could see more clearly now as he stood up and walked over curious and now interested. It was Dwayne! The man from the photo, my father...except he hadn't aged a day. Not from the looks of it anyway. He still looked like he had 15 years ago. I bit down on the inside of my cheek nervously, well aware of the fact that I probably looked like a fish with botox, but I was too scared to care. What if Jill was right? What if he didn't want me? What if he's a total dick? He stood in front of me close enough to touch, close enough that I could breathe in his earthy scent of firewood and rusty metal, almost like blood. He just stared at me.

I, not knowing what to do did the polite thing and stretched out my hand awkwardly. He looked at it and took it in his larger one.

"Hi, I'm Nyx," I told him shyly as he shook my hand. He nodded his head and I went on, " your'e daughter..."

He froze. Everyone did.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold, very very cold... Why am I cold?

I opened my eyes to reveal that I was laying behind a dumpster covered only by my old, ratty, leather jacket. I stood and Looked around surveying my surroundings.

Oh yea I remember now...

_*Flashback*_

_ "Nyx just drop it, your dad didn't want you then why would he want you now?" my friend (if that's what you could call her) Jill threw in her two cents as I packed. Her consistent nagging bored and annoyed my all at once, what a multitasker._

_ "I don't know Jill, I really don't but I have to try don't I?" I questioned her not once looking up from my clothes choosing what to bring with me in my messenger bag. I cotinued my reasoning with her, "And besides if I stay here I'm better off dead. You and I both know that I'm not happy here, so why not try for happiness you know?" I asked looking up. She huffed and flopped down begrudgingly on her squeaky mattress._

_ "This is insane." she proclaimed to me from where she lie, her objections doing little to nothing to stop me. "I mean you have a fifteen year old photograph and the name of a city. How far do you think that will get you?" she asked me. I zipped my bag up and she stood. I looked her square in the eyes and told her,_

_ "Far enough," and I smiled despite my nerves telling her to let Squirt know I'll miss her. And like that I was gone from the crappy foster home on my way to Santa Carla looking for my father, a father who may have very well moved away, aged and looked completely different, or on the other hand he could still live there and could be easily identifiable. I just have to risk it._

_*End*Flashback*_

I have been in Santa Carla for just over 13 hours and I have yet to start searching for my father mainly because I needed some well deserved sleep, I got up and looked in the trash can looking for a scrap or something, anything to eat. Yes a major flaw in my great escape had been food. I kind of forgot to bring it and not fun eating dumpster snacks, no matter how appealing that sounds...sarcasm Obvious sarcasm... As I'm digging a boy who looked a year or two younger than me came up to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to him expectant of him to speak. He handed me a 20 dollar bill and pointed to a lady standing by a car and a man asking for directions.

"My mom said to buy yourself a meal," he smiled really pleased with himself. I almost rejected the money, and I almost told him about my no hand outs policy but right then my stomach betrayed me as I thought of food and drink I could enjoy with this newly found treasure. I just smiled and excepted in the end. I decided to save the meal money for later when I really needed it. I then pulled my jacket over my shoulders and I walked around the boardwalk and began my quest for my father. I first walked up to a group of teenagers not expecting much from them but not knowing where to start my questioning I asked a blonde boy with liberty spikes about the picture. He brushed me off and kept walking heading for an arcade or something. His friends just laughed. I kept walking and I began to question others who just brushed me off as well. I had no idea why everyone around here took a missing person questioning so lightly, well not until I passed by a billboard that held what looked to be hundreds of missing posters, and the occasional UFO poster.

"That might have something to do with it," I mumbled to myself as I walked away from the poster. I put the picture in my pocket and my stomach growled. I decided now is a good time for food as it is getting dark so I can have a nice dinner. I walked around, not looking for anything in particular when quaint little Chinese place caught my eye. I walked up to it the money burning a hole in my pocket as I thought of the lo mien and egg rolls and the fortune cookies, god how I love fortune cookies. I walked inside and I walked up to the lady at the cash register and ordered. While the man in the back cooked my food I decided to ask the lady about my dad, maybe she knows him. As I dug through my pocket a man no older than 20 walked up to the counter and order his food. I glanced at him long enough to notice he was staring at me, his grayish green eyes scanning my entire body. I noticed he had long, curly, blonde hair and a patched jacket, and he was wearing chaps? Such an odd combination of clothing but the pulled it off. I finally got the photo out and held it up to the lady and asked her,

"Excuse me could you possibly identify this man? I need to find him." she looked up for just a second and then looked back down to her nails filing them while shaking her head in disinterest and confirmation. I saw the blonde leaning over to see the picture so I turned to him.

"What about you? I really need to find hi-" I was cut off by him as he said,

"Yeah, Dwayne, of course I know him he's like my brother."

I looked to him with excitement in my eyes as I tried to keep my cool.

"Can you take me to him? I'd really like to meet, Dwayne?" I asked unsure if I got his name right.

"Sure why not, I'm Marko by the way." he told me as the lady handed us our food. I grabbed the bag and followed Marko outside. I asked,

"Do you mind if I eat first, I haven't eaten in a while actually."

He shrugged and sat down on a bench where I joined him. I opened my food and almost melted. I tried to eat as lady like as possible, completely aware of the guy beside me, but it's hard to when the food is just sitting there all for me.

I quietly finished and he led me to a bike where he strapped his food on this basket thing on the back and helped me on. The bike jumped to life underneath me and my nerves got the better of me as I scooted closer this guy, startled. We raced into the night, hopefully to my father.

****Please review and tell me what you think! Should I add on? Make it a two-shot or an actually story? Just an idea I've had for a while, message me telling me what you think and if requested I'll add a bio(looks personality etc.)******

CHapter 2

I know I haven't updated in forever...litterally How many months? Well anyway I kind of fell in love with supernatural and out of love with lost boys but you don't care about that so onto the story

Fog enveloped me as we rode faster and faster across the darkly lit beach. I could almost taste the salt in the air as we rode on through the night, the ocean now only a background sound as we disappeared under a boardwalk. We rode farther away from the beach and below docks until we reached a patch of woods. We bounced on the bike as the terrain got rough and I felt the sting of something wooden on my arms as twigs snapped at us through a forest of some sort. A heavy fog enveloped us and I began to loose sight. Maybe going with this man who said he knew 'Dwayne' wasn't such a good idea. I mean, what kind of name is Dwayne anyway? This guy probably made it up on the spot and was riding me on the back of his bike to my death. My mind silenced as the fog lifted and I could see again. My eyes widened as signs that read 'Danger' and 'Do Not Enter' screamed at us to stop but forward we went. My killer halted the biked suddenly and I nearly flew off, crashing into the back of him causing him to stir and steady me with himself. Marko caught me by surprise when he erupted in laughter, probably at how clumsy I was, which wouldn't surprise me. He unstrapped his food and walked ahead of me beckoning me to follow. Follow I did into this cavernous place, clothed in danger and mystery. I was confused and scared shitless. Marko was amused still, but pretty much silent leading me to my death as I was convinced.

I saw a light up ahead, shimmering and dancing across the cave walls. My candle in the window, because walking this uneven path in the dark was becoming quite annoying for me, but Marko did nothing but laugh. I could see now as we went forward it was a fire lighting up the cave. Marko put his arm around my should still balancing the food on his other arm. He led me forward and bellowed into the cave,

"Feeding time!" His voice echoing a bit. We walked into a dimly lit room with a busted up fountain in the middle. The Jim Morrison poster hung crooked on a wall and Aerosmith played loudly in the background. I looked around and saw to more blondes in the room. One had a lions mane and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey Marko, whose the babe?" he asked walking toward me. I just stood still not know what to do. Marko handed out the food and looked down at me. His face scrunched up in a way as if he had smelt something that came out of the back end of a skunk.

"I don't know," he replied still looking to me confused. He continued, " but she said she knew Dwayne so I thought I might bring her along."

Suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I hadn't seen before. It shifted and perked up. I could see more clearly now as he stood up and walked over curious and now interested. It was Dwayne! The man from the photo, my father...except he hadn't aged a day. Not from the looks of it anyway. He still looked like he had 15 years ago. I bit down on the inside of my cheek nervously, well aware of the fact that I probably looked like a fish with botox, but I was too scared to care. What if Jill was right? What if he didn't want me? What if he's a total dick? He stood in front of me close enough to touch, close enough that I could breathe in his earthy scent of firewood and rusty metal, almost like blood. He just stared at me.

I, not knowing what to do did the polite thing and stretched out my hand awkwardly. He looked at it and took it in his larger one.

"Hi, I'm Nyx," I told him shyly as he shook my hand. He nodded his head and I went on, " your'e daughter..."

He froze. Everyone did.

Chapter 3

"What?" asked the peroxide blonde one in the corner, nonbelieving, "Sorry Nyx, but you must be mistaken." He took a drag off of his ciggarette and stood up, walking toward me. Dwayne was frozen, my hand still in his, his eyes wide in shock. I pryed my hand from his and reached inside my pocket where I had stashed the picture.

"No, buddy, you're mistaken. Here's some proof if you need it," I tell him handing the picture off as he steps up to me, making my 5'5" stature look puny next to his. He examined it briefly then handed it back to me, only for it to be snatched out of my hands by an all too eager lion man. David began again,

"Anyone can take a picture, hell I see tourists up here doing it all the time. The point is kid, you've got the wrong guy."

David sounded like he was defending Dwayne in a way, especially at how eager he was to prove me wrong. I looked at disbelieving.

"Are you kidding me? I've had that since I was born, that's the one thing my mother left me!" I exclaimed loudly and continued, "I didn't traveled cross country for some bleach blonde punk to step on my dreams. I came here to talk you," I say turning my attention back to Dwayne. Dwayne looked down at me and into my eyes, breaking his trance. We stood there for a second just taking each other in. I hear Peroxide begin again.

"Dwayne, man you're not buying this are yo-" he was cut off.

"She has my eyes David," he whispers barely audiable, but David caught it. I turn and see Marko and Lion man finally look up from the photo, they heard him too. Everyone is staring at Dwayne and Dwayne at me.

"How did you get here?" Dwayne asks still quiet, still intimidating. I turn back to him, back into the eyes that are my own.

"I hiked, got some rides, even had enough money for a bus ticket near the beginning but that only got me so far," I explain to him never breaking eye contact. In my periphrial vision I see David sit down in defeat, giving up on his argument. I could feel his glare scorching and burning into my back. Dwayne nods and continues,

"Hows Cheryl?" he asks me genuinely curious. My eyes narrow in confusion.

"Who?" I ask feeling like I had missed something.

"Your mom, Cheryl."

"I never met her, she gave me up," I tell him looking down,

"That picture was my only connection to anyone."

"Sorry," he apologizes as everyone watches us closely, lion man and Marko hanging by every word.

"So wait a minute. Your telling me that you hitched here, from where ever the hell you're from, looking for some dude in a picture?!" Lion man exclaims suprised. I only nod to him looking up. "Kick ass kiddo!" his hand extends for a high five and I'm not in a position to deny anyone at this point so I extend my arm returning the gesture. Our hands slap and I laugh out of my nose slightly amused. When I look back to Dwayne he is smiling at me crookedly.

"Well I guess you should meet everyone," Dwayne says stepping toward me and introducing me to his family. David, Marko, and Paul. Uncels? Cousins? Wierd cave dwellers? I have no clue but it's nice to know all of thier names.

"Your family too I guess, I mean... I... if you want," he manages to let slip out under his breath. All I can do is smile at him. I hope he gets that that means yes.

*****Later that night*****

Dwayne POV

"Nyx is finally alseep," I alert David as he sits by the cliffs. His only respones is a nod and a grunt. I join him by the edge and look up to the moon cresent floating above.

"What do you think?" I ask after a moment of silence. I turn to David trying to read him. Still looking up he answers,

"Well it deffinatelly complicates things." And I couldn't agree more with that statement.


	4. Sorry!

ps to anyone who has read this story im sorry for the past update i did not spell check what so ever so grammar nazi please do not blow up my reviews please and thanks


End file.
